If I Fall, Will You Catch Me?
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Requested by UnknownUnseenUnheard. Chlark. Set 2X14 "Rush", what if after having the parasite removed Chloe remembered?


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Set during Season 2X14; "Rush" and onward. Chloe remembers _everything; _how does this effect the Chlark dynamic?

Pairing: Chlark. (Obviously.)

* * *

"Clark?"

Said boy turned, rising from where he had been hunched over his telescope. "Chloe."

Chloe waved a hand passively, greeting the boy. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine." He smiled, stepping over to the red couch and taking a seat. "They let you out early?"

The petite blonde nodded, returning his smile. "Yeah, apparently I'm fully recovered from the surgery."

Clark grinned at her, eyes bright with humour. "That's great; I think we can all remember just how fond of hospitals you are!" He laughed.

Chloe blushed as she remembered her extended stay at the hospital after she had been kidnapped. While she had felt safer surrounded by people and knowing that Clark had found her she definitely could do without the horrific food and annoying snooty doctors; she was fairly sure that the jello had left her more traumatized than the kidnapping itself. "Yeah... Anyway, got to see a picture of the parasite." She grimaced.

Clark looked up nonchalantly as he thought on the parasite. "Couldn't hold off your reporter's curiosity, huh?" He sighed. "Little Ms. Journalist."

Said journalist shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Boy do I regret it. You weren't kidding when you said that thing was fugly." The blonde reminisced, remembering their chat in the hospital.

The musclebound farmboy chuckled as he heard the underlying tone of disgust present within her voice. "Well, I think we both knew that you wouldn't be able to hold yourself so..." He trailed off, lips quirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." The blonde groaned, pushing a few stray bangs out of her eyes. "Still, at least I got a good story out of it." She chirped, grinning widely.

"Right, so totally worth it." He teased playfully.

Chloe faux-glared at him. "Don't mock me Mr. Kent; or I'll have you writing on the eating habits of the football team. I can do it, you know." She warned mockingly.

A bright grin made its way back to Clark's face. "Oh no, not the football team, they'll pelt me with stray food and fruit! While they're eating..."

The two laughed and Chloe leaned against the arm of the couch staring across at Clark. "So, what happened when I was under the influence?" She probed, raising an eyebrow.

Clark shrugged, edging slightly in discomfort. "You and Pete tried to jump the gorge." He informed.

"No!" She gasped. "Why the hell would we do that?"

The tall, black-haired boy shook his head, recalling the wild behaviour of his two best friends. "You were looking for the ultimate thrill." He averted his eyes, frowning deeply. "I guess you thought you'd found it."

Chloe stared down at him, lips pursing for a brief moment before she lit up slightly. "You know, I heard about Pete nearly getting hit by the truck; running around laughing like a maniac and shouting 'My best friend's an alien!' That sounds like it was funny." She smirked.

Clark blushed. "Yeah, he was pretty messed up." He thought back on his friend's behaviour, recalling his act with the red kryptonite. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

The blonde reporter-in-training smiled up at him, eyes softening as she looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, well... No doubt it was at least in part thanks to you."

He froze slightly, but quickly recovered, forcing himself to relax and act normal._ 'The doctor said that the two would probably have no recollection, and Pete didn't remember anything...'_ "Not really, I just tried to keep you two out of trouble; Pete has a mean right hook." He winced, genuinely remembering the meteor-rock wielding fist slamming into his cheek. "Not fun."

Chloe chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Right, 5'6 Pete Ross managed to take down the strapping Mr. Kent, how'd that happen?" She quipped, grinning toothily.

"Well, he got the drop on me, even I'm not invincible." He rejoined, trying to nip it in the bud.

"_Right_." She replied skeptically, though when he looked down at her she simply smiled as though oblivious to his concerns. "Still, at least he didn't leave a mark, right?" She asked him curiously, poking at his cheek.

Clark faked a wince and pushed her hand away. "Careful, it may not have bruised but it's still a bit stiff." He cautioned.

The petite young woman before him quirked her lips, furrowing her brow sympathetically. "Ah, I'm sorry you got hurt trying to help us." She spoke regretfully.

He stared down at Chloe, her wide green-gold eyes staring up at him, wide with apology, lower lip quivering slightly. The girl seemed almost on the brink of tears. "It's okay." He comforted, panicking slightly as he always did when someone got emotional around him. "It's fine." He quickly wrapped her into a hug, not even noticing that she pushed herself against him slightly, eyes glinting deviously as she pushed out a sob.

"I'm so _sorry_!" She sobbed into his shirt, taking the opportunity to "accidentally" run a hand along the curve of his jeans, a palm full of thigh her reward. She skillfully hid her mischievous grin by burrowing into his form.

"It's fine." He repeated, coaxing her as he held her still in her arms.

The two stayed that way for a few moments, the tall black-haired youth holding her in his arms as the shorter blonde stealthily ran her hands along his back, seeming to him as though she were trying to ensure that he was still here when in actuality she was sneaking a feel.

The two finally parted,and Clark looked down, staring into Chloe's eyes. "Are you okay?" He queried, frowning.

She "sobbed", keeping her arms on his waist as she met his gaze, eyes alight as she looked down, taking him in. "I'm fine." She murmured, gently pulling away from him, shyly looking down at the floor.

"Chloe... I'm just glad you and Pete are okay." He said softly, looking down at her blonde locks.

The girl swallowed her nervousness at the situation _'To familiar, too much...'_ "We are, Clark. I am." She corrected, glancing up once more before looking away, a light blush grazing her cheeks. "I'd... better go." She said reluctantly, turning and stepping over to the edge of the stairs._  
_

"Chloe..." Clark trailed off, as though unsure of what to say. "I hope I didn't betray your trust." He finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

And with that a soft smile grazed the blonde's lips once more. "Clark, of course you didn't." She looked back and left a few parting words. "Clark... I know that, if I fell... You'd catch me." And with that she left.

Meanwhile, behind her the black-haired farmboy stared down at her, frozen. _"__If I fall... Will you catch me?" _He shook himself out of his thought. "No, there's no way..." And yet, despite his self-reassurance he was unable to completely hold that thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, it took a while, but here it is; the first chapter of "If I fall, will you catch me?" Requested by UnknownUnseenUnheard. Sorry it took so long but coursework has been kicking my ass. :/


End file.
